1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to processing on heterogeneous clusters and, more particularly to parallel execution on heterogeneous processing clusters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Iterative methods are used in a wide variety of scientific and high performance computing (HPC) applications. An iterative method is essentially a computational procedure that generates a sequence of improving solutions for a problem. When the sequence converges to a final solution, the method is referred to as an iterative convergence method. Algorithms such as gradient descent, simulated annealing and numerous others are based on iterative convergence.
Typically, scientific and HPC applications that employ iterative methods are parallelized and deployed on high-end compute clusters. An example of such an application is the Open Field Operation and Manipulation (OpenFOAM) application, which is an open-source Computational Fluid Dynamic (CFD) toolbox for simulating fluid flow problems. The numerical solvers in OpenFOAM are available as parallelized implementations for homogeneous central processing unit (CPU)-based clusters. It can be used to build applications for simulating fluid flow and has an extensive range of features to solve complex problems ranging from chemical reactions, turbulence and heat transfer, to solid dynamics. Generally, CFD simulations in such application domains are carried out on high-performance compute clusters because they need large computational and memory capabilities and possibly large amounts of storage as well.